Jennifer Hudson
by Sushigirl10
Summary: My tribute to the story 'Audrey Hudson'
1. Shining Star

Glee: Jennifer Hudson

Finn Hudson and Rachel are happily married and living in NYC with their ten year old daughter Jennifer Sophie Hudson. Jennifer had it all, her father being a footballer and her mother being a Broadway star. Monday was perticualy busy, with Rachel having to leave early for her job and Jennifer having to get two subways and a bus to get to her school and Finn having football matches every Wednesday. But today, Jennifer was auditioning for her school's production of a classic Broadway show and she was auditioning for the part of Maria. So she went into the kitchen and got a plate of waffles.

''Morning Mom'' said Audrey, greeting her mother with a smile.

''Morning sweetheart'' said Rachel as she sat down next to her daughter. Then Finn walked in and sat down.

''Mornin' honey'' said Finn as he sat down next to his daughter and loaded his plate with waffles.

''It's seven o clock, you better get going'' said Rachel as Jennifer grabbed her bag and raced out of the apartment, down the street and to the bus stop. Jennifer's audition went great and her teacher spoke.

''Thank you Jennifer, we'll let you know on Friday'' said Ms Willson, while collecting the papers.


	2. News

Jennifer Hudson: Chapter two

A few weeks later, Jennifer's play was finally performed and after getting back to the apartment, Finn and Rachel told her about moving.

''Jennifer before you go to bed, we have something to tell you'' said Finn, shutting the door behind him.

''What is it Dad?'' asked Jennifer as she looked up at her parents.

''We're moving'' said Rachel, Jennifer's mouth fell open.

''But we can't, this is my home and I took my first steps in this apartment'' said Jennifer as she paced the hall way.

''The reason is, your mother's pregnant and this apartment is way to small'' said Finn as he hugged his daughter.

''We're moving next month, so you'll have plenty of time to tell you're friends'' said Rachel as she placed her hand on her eight month pregnant belly.


	3. Goodbye New York, hello Ohio

Jennifer Hudson

Chapter 3: Goodbye New York, hello Ohio

**A/N: I didn't mean to take so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just the DVDs and CDs!**

The month had passed by quicker than Jennifer expected and before she and her parents knew it, Rachel was nine months pregnant and it was time for Jennifer to say goodbye to her childhood home, Jennifer looked around her New York City apartment one last time, it looked so big and... Empty.

Jennifer quickly walked out onto the street and got into the cab with her parents to go to the airport and catch the flight to her new home. When the family got to the new house in Lima, they started to settle in to their new home and luckily, Kurt and Blaine only lived around the corner with their two sons and two daughters, Matthew, Elizabeth, Wilson and Lucy.

It was Monday and Jennifer was starting at Mckinley Middle School as a 5th grader. considering her 10th birthday was only a few months ago.

**A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to write!**


	4. New School

Jennifer Hudson

Chapter 4: New school

**A/N: Here's the 4th chapter, guys!**

**Dissclaimer: I only own Glee on CD and DVD!**

**I own: Jennifer, Matthew, Elizabeth, Wilson, Lucy, Mia and any other characters you don't recognise!**

Jennifer cycled her way to Mckinley Elementary School on her brand new pink bike that Kurt got her the week before, it amazed her that she could get to school without it costing her $2.50 and she felt really NERVOUS because she didn't know if she would make friends at all.

At least she knew Matthew, Wilson and Elizabeth and they were in the same homeroom as her, which made her calm down just a little bit.

Mckinley Elementary was a H-U-G-E school and it seemed to have two thousand students because it was a good school.

She locked her bike in the bike rack and went inside to collect her schedule and locker combination but when she tried to put her satchel inside, it wouldn't freaking open!

"It's either that you're new or you haven't used your locker since before last summer" a girl said from behind her.

"I'm new" said Jennifer as she tried to open her locker again but it just wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me help" said the girl, walking up to Jennifer's locker and entering the correct combination when Jennifer showed it to her. "The name's Mia" said Mia as she stepped away to let Jennifer put her satchel into her locker.

"Jennifer" said Jennifer as she and Mia shook hands before walking to homeroom.

"Where are you from?" asked Mia as she and Jennifer walked down the school hallway.

"I moved here from New York" said Jennifer as Mia shot her an astonished look.

"No way!"

"Yep, my mom's Rachel Hudson, she was on Broadway before we moved..." Before Jennifer could continue, Mia screamed in excitement.

"Rachel Hudson is you're mom? I'm a HUGE fan!" said Mia, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Oh great, just what I need..." Jennifer thought to herself as she and Mia entered the classroom and sat down at an empty desk at the back.


	5. Sleepover

Jennifer Hudson

Chapter 5: Sleepover

**A/N: Here's the 5th chapter, guys!**

**Dissclaimer: I only own Glee on CD and DVD!**

**I own: Jennifer, Matthew, Elizabeth, Wilson, Lucy, Mia and any other characters you don't recognise!**

Jennifer's first week at Mckinley Elementary had gone by very successfully and to celebrate, Finn and Rachel allowed their daughter to invite Lucy, Mia and Elizabeth over for a Girl's Only sleepover.

The girls had been reading drinking Hot Chocolate and reading Magazines like _Vogue_and _Glamour _when Jennifer decided to put a movie on but not just any movie... Monster High: Ghouls Rule was going to be the movie that the girls were going to watch.

Jennifer was enjoying herself so much that she got up and started dancing to the music from the movie, Mia, Lucy and Elizabeth joined in too and it ended up with a huge pillow fight that lasted for about an hour.

Rachel was in her study when she heard the girls shrieking with laughter from the living room and knew that it was a pillow fight that was making them shout at the top of their lungs.

Later on, Rachel thought the girls could use some practice if they joined Glee club at Mckinley High in the future, so she waddled into the living room and all of them started to sin.

What have I done? I wish I could run, Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help Hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intentions Keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken? Cause I can't go back and undo this I just have to stay and face my mistakes, But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

What can you do when your good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air, And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!

Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right? To get it right?

A few hours later, the girls were in Jennifer's room, talking about stuff like boys, music and Jennifer's new baby brother or sister, which would be coming any day now.

"How's Rachel, she looks like she's about to pop!" said Mia as Jennifer smiled at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Mom's great, the baby should be born any day now, I hope I get a sister, brothers are no fun" said Jennifer as Elizabeth started to laugh.

"Yeah, Wilson and Matthew are two nightmares!" said Elizabeth, starting to laugh and everyone joined in.

They all settled down to sleep at 11:00 PM and Jennifer started dreaming about her life ahead in Lima, Ohio.

Sure, it wasn't as exciting and thrilling as New York but she liked it here, it was nice and peaceful.


End file.
